Miraculous Fanfiction: Marinette Akumatized
by plaggclawsout
Summary: After an intense argument, Hawkmoth decides to akumatize both sides of the conversation. Please, feel free to leave advice in the comment section. I'm a very young aspiring author trying to improve my writing as much as I can. (sorry for the short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

When Marinette arrives to class on a normal Thursday morning, she is astounded to hear the feeble whispers of her classmates when she walks in the room. She looks to see vexed stares in her direction. She keeps her head low and takes her usual seat next to Alya to ask her what's going on. "You didn't hear girl?" Marinette shakes her head as a response, "Lila said you totally went to her house last night and tried taking pictures through her window!"

"What!?" Marinette stands and slams her fist to the table.

The class alerted, turns facing Marinette. Miss Bustier comes through the door carrying a sincere smile on her face. "Welcome class, today we will be beginning our personal memoirs."

The class turns their attention on Miss Bustier except for Adrien. He stares at Marinette until she notices him. He smiles sympathetically. The anger in Marinette flushes away, she takes a deep breath and sits back down.

At the end of class, Marinette waits for Lila. She is the last one out of the classroom. That witch smirks as she approaches the doorway but Marinette's arm blocks her from passing. "What? Didn't think I was capable did you?" Lila snarls.

"No I knew you were capable, I just didn't think you were that heartless," Marinette answers in a light tone, knowing it would anger Lila.

She didn't stop there, "One day soon Lila, everyone will find out that you lie with everything you say so don't think you can really get away with this."

"I wouldn't challenge me more than you already have Marinette, if your stupid friends are easily fooled by a fib like this, they will believe a lot more of what I have to say."

Both girls stare at each other ruthlessly, with eyes narrowed. Marinette moves her arm and they storm off in opposite directions.

"Look what we have here…" Hawkmoth's tone is evil and potent, "Two high school students seem to be having a fight. But don't worry my precious akumas, a little competition never hurt anyone."

The tall and brooding figure holds his palm open. Two of many innocent white butterflies land upon his fingertips only to be transformed into dark and sibylline moths. The purplish wings begin to carry the akumas into Paris. "Now fly away my devilish akumas, and evilize them!"

Marinette aggressively pushes the bathroom door open. It slams into the wall and creates a booming noise. The dark haired girl locks herself in a stall only to be caught in a web of tears. Lila will ruin her relationships with her friends and there is nothing she can do about it.

The akuma flies over the stall but Marinette can't see it, her face is held in her palms. It lands on her purse and is soon absorbed. A glowing outline of a mask appears over Marinette's face. "Foncée, Lila has wronged you," Hawkmoth's menacing voice echoes in Marinette's ears, "It's time you exposed her for the liar she is but first you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

If Tikki tried talking to Marinette now, Hawkmoth would see her. The kwami leaves her owner to find Master Fu. Marinette's head is too clouded with anger to resist. She crouches down, clenching her hair between her fingers, trying to push the bad emotions away. It's no use, her body is coated in a black substance.

She emerges as a villain. Her hair falls to her shoulders and becomes bright white. Her costume is black but coated in specks of white to imitate a starry night sky. Her bag falls over her shoulder, and the only visible color on her is those piercing blue eyes.

A devilish grin appears on Foncée's face. She reaches into her bag and pulls out dark dust. When she sprinkles it onto the floor beside her the ground becomes black. "Everyone will finally see that I am better than Lila."


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Fu!" Tikki flies through the wall and into Master Fu's home.

He awakens from meditation when he hears Tikki's panicked shouting. "Master Fu! Marinette! She's- she's akumatized!" the bug pants.

Master Fu's usually calm expression becomes shocked and scared but only for a second. "I suggest that you find Adrien Tikki, we need someone to capture the akuma after all…"

"But what will I tell him!?"

"Simply explain that Ladybug is unable to transform right now and she needs him to save the victim," he grins.

Tikki rushes back to the school to find Adrien. When she flys over the walls and into the courtyard she sees that her problem is a lot more to handle than she thought. Foncée is hovering there, face to face with another villain. The second villain is covered in bright light. Her hair is long and sways behind her back with blunt bangs over her forehead. Tikki looks to the ground to see the fight that happened prior. Darkness contrast with light to make blotchy patterns on the basketball court.

"Only I am good enough to get the miraculous," the new villain snarls.

"We'll see about that Lumière," Foncée says with a laugh.

Foncée reaches into her purse and throws her dark sand over the court, attempting to cover more of it. Lumière fights back by shooting star like substance out of her palm and over as much ground as she can.

Tikki flees to the lunchroom to find Adrien. Everyone is unaware of the villains in the courtyard. There, she sees Adrien being harassed by Chloe. Tikki dives into his jacket without being seen. "Adrikins! Why don't you come to New York with my mom and me?!" Chloe coos at him.

"I told you Chloe, I could never take a break from fencing, Chinese, or modeling. I have to stay here."

He's so patient. Nino comes over to the table, "Hey dude, can I like borrow Adrien for a sec?" he asks.

"Why would you need to talk to him now? You sit next to him in class don't you?" her tone became more snobby than flirty.

As the two quarrel, Tikki seizes the opportunity to talk to Adrien. She tugs on his jacket with her tiny arm, "Pssst, Adrien!"

He looks down with eyes narrowed and annoyed, expecting to see Plagg. As soon as he sees a kwami that's not his own, he rushes out of the cafeteria and into the boys' restroom.

"But- but- you're Ladybug's kwami!"

"I know Adrien, I need your help!" she squeaks.

A groan comes from Adrien's jacket. A tiny black cat flies out of his and rubs his eyes with his tiny hands. "What all the fuss about? You woke me from my nap."

"Plagg, it's Tikki!"

"Tikki?"

The kwami wakes up and flies over to his friend to greet her. "And why are you here Sugarcube!?" he asks, flipping and hovering upside down while their faces are only a centimeter apart.

Tikki's expression is unamused and she flies around him to speak with Adrien. "There are akumas and Ladybug is unable to transform! You need to capture the akumas Adrien, you need to transform with me!"

"Why can't she transform? Is she hurt?" Adrien's expression couldn't be more worried about his Bugaboo.

"No Ladybug is- is- it doesn't matter. Just say spots on!" she stammers.

"Tikki spots on!"

The kwami is absorbed by his ring and the boy can transform. His body becomes clad with red with black spots. But unlike Ladybug, he has black shapes covering his sides. His hair grows in length, the same as Chat Noir's, and his vibrant green eyes are defined by a small red mask.

He takes a second to check himself out in the mirror before he goes to find the villains. "Come on Plagg!"


End file.
